


Mother, Will You Listen Up?

by MercurialComet



Series: 2017 Post-Something Advent [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cook is Patrick, Gen, I have more ideas for this, Light Angst, just wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: I thought, "What would happen if they kept Patrick's mother in the musical?"Then I thought, "What happens if Patrick was a character?"Then, "What happens if Patrick had a rebuttal?"





	Mother, Will You Listen Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the One-Shot Advent.
> 
> Also, Patrick's rebuttal is the tune of what the Newsies sing in the second go round, until the last line, that matches with his mother.

Cook woke up in the Lodging house like it was any normal day. He got dressed, pushed Race and Romeo out of his way as he grabbed his satchel, and walked with the others to the church for food.

“Thanks for the grub sista’!”

“Elmer! When are we going to see ya’ inside of the church?”

“I don’ know sista’ but it’s boun’ ta rain sooner or later!” The surrounding newsies laughed at the witty response.

“Hey Cook,” Crutchie said, looking down the street. “She’s here again.”

“Thank you Crutchie,” Cook quickly finished eating and passed his plate off to the closest guy. “Whatever would I do without you?” He said his quick goodbyes and backpedaled into a hiding spot in a nearby alley he had carved out years ago.

Crouching down, he casually leaned against the wall and waited for the woman to pass by like she always did. 

**Patrick,** **Darling.**

Cook was hit with a wave of nostalgia. This was the song his parents would sing when he wandered off.

 

**Since you left me**

 

**I’ve been undone**

He remembers asking what undone meant as a child. His parents looked at each other and just told him he'd learn what it means as he grew up.

 

**Mother**

Thanks to Snyder and The Refuge, they were right.

 

**Loves you.**

He shook his head to clear it. He needed to meet up with the other newsies soon to grab the papes.

 

**God save..**

 

**_My son!_**

As he walked away, his mother's voice kept on playing over and over in his head, forcing him to sing the rebuttal he had spent months to make and never used.

**Patrick-**

_Mother, will you listen up?_

**darling.**

****_Please, just keep the coffers up._

**Since you've left me-**

_I left to keep the family.._

**I've been undone.**

_Safe in the house you know._

And they were. He had checked last night, looking in through the window, making sure that no one spotted him and tried to bring him back in, tried to strecth their meager budget too wide again-

**Mother-**

_Make sure that you are fine, make sure my sister’s safe_

**Loves you.** (He loved her back too, that's why he did this)

_Make sure that dad’s alright, make sure the bills are paid._

**God save-** (But in order for everything to work out, he needed to leave)

_Make sure I stay out of.._

**_My son!_ **

**_Your sight!_ **


End file.
